The present invention is related to a music doll driving mechanism. The revolvable driving disc is mounted on the driving shaft of the music box, which driving disc is further connected to a, cam link which is connected with the bottom stub axle of the rocking plate, such that the rocking plate follows the eccentric rotation of the driving disc to make a reciprocating movement. In the present invention, the rocking plate is pivotally connected with a rocker arm at both ends. Each rocker arm comprises a snap means to secure it to the doll's arm portion. When the rocking plate is driven, the connected two rocker arms are drive concomitantly or separately according to the method of assembly so as to cause one or both of the two arm portions of the doll to swing. There in provided a vertical axle mounted on the revolving disc at the bottom by means of its extension axle setting in the eccentric hole of the revolving disc, with the top end being inserted into the bottom of the doll's head portion. When the rocking plate is driven to displace, the vertical axle is simultaneously driven to rotate to further make the doll's head portion turn round. According to the above-described structure, a music doll is allowed to have its four extremities and its head to make a synchronous movement while music is provided by a music box in the doll.